


安全协议

by ThroneAndGrave



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneAndGrave/pseuds/ThroneAndGrave
Kudos: 18





	1. 上

布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，他刚刚从公司回来，身上还穿着正装，马甲领带一个不少。

他有点累，但并不是因为忙。就只是疲惫，他做了许多身体测试，最后发现只是焦虑。

但对蝙蝠侠来说，焦虑多疑，敏感不安才是常态，所以他只是放任自己。

……然后采取了一点小手段。

最近的哥谭很安静，他的数据库也都在前几天完成了更新，所以现在他并没有什么要忙的。

但是他还是坐在了这。

他有一些放松的靠在椅背上，享受着难得的清闲时光。

上次通讯时，迪克说他周六会回来住两天，迪克已经很久没回来了，上次见面时他脾气不太好，迪克也很暴躁，他们又吵起来了，最终他们的相聚以他把迪克打到站不住结束。他有些后悔，但他只是绷紧了下颌，抿着嘴唇，看着那个孩子。

那是他的长子，他的第一任罗宾，他看着这孩子从悲伤中成长，看着他受自己影响变得阴郁，看着他少年时的愤怒与不安，看着他青年时的通透与豁达。无数个难眠的夜，他陪着小小的迪克入睡，他在他做噩梦的时候温柔地抱住他，他抽时间和他一起去游乐园，他限制他的零花钱使他不得不通过家务来赚钱，他陪他看电影打篮球。同时他也教他各种舞蹈和武术，他教他各种礼仪和贵族们的常识，他教他品酒赏花，教他阅读名著，教他在战斗中如何快速清醒，如何有效打击敌人。

他教迪克自己会的所有东西，却不敢把他教成自己，但他也期待着他优秀的长子继承他的衣钵。

最终他们分开，迪克愤然离家，自立门户。之后他们也总是争吵，最终结果通常以迪克被打到站不稳结束。

后来他隐约意识到，他的长子在刻意激怒他，在主动讨打。或许是真或许是假，但他永远不会主动挑明，而如果这是迪克想要的，那他完全有能力，他给的起。

然后他想起杰森。他真想念杰森啊，想念那个爆炸爱他的十四岁男孩①，想念他的过剩的活力，他因为脏话被罚站时的委屈和气愤，他第一次挨打的害羞和坚持，他的努力和毅力，他的倔强和忍耐。

他也想认识现在的杰森，他想认识他儿子的现在。他想知道他现在是不是还喜欢看莎士比亚，他想知道他是不是依旧会睡前看一小段普希金的诗助眠，他想知道他是不是还喜欢把东西规整的摆放，衣架上的衣物都是按颜色从浅至深排列。他如此想念他的儿子，他失去的骄傲。

但无论他想的有多痛苦，他都不会表达出来，他的固执确保了这一点。他已经失去了表达爱的能力和勇气，他已经把自己全部都献给了哥谭和斗争黑暗，再也没有什么留给他自己，他有时觉得自己空的像个机器人。

杰森很久不回他消息了，他也没什么消息能发给杰森的。口是心非是这个家族的徽章，他们绝不会坦荡的说出自己的爱和在意。

有时他觉得自己不仅失去了这个儿子，同时也失去了自己②，但他坚持不去想这件事。

提姆在忙少年泰坦的事，提姆越发忙碌了，他的生活圈越来越大，他已经好几周没回来过了。布鲁斯有一点想他，也只有一点了，他还有整个哥谭和正义联盟要他看顾，他还要。固执的老男人绝对不会承认他对孩子们有多在乎。

但他觉得孤独和思念，他得到然后看着他们走远，他知道是他的固执和变态的控制欲把他的孩子们推远的，但这是他。

失去杰森之后的他崩溃了，他碎掉了，是提姆找到了他，拼凑起他，修复他，但他只是废墟之上的破败，他永远回不到过去，他几乎变成疯子。他和迪克有过快乐的记忆，和杰森也能玩到一起，但提姆来的时候他已经不是那样的人了③。

他记得他最后一次和他的小总裁的谈话，他的西装革履的游刃有余的提姆总裁，但那是一张假面对另一张的交流，他很长时间没有听提姆说过他的近况了，他对他的儿子的近况一无所知。

他感觉挫败，作为一个父亲的失败。

达米安最近在做学校的一个什么活动，好像是什么手工，但他并没有和他提。他最近在看什么大部头的书，有时候他能听到他和阿福两个人的聊天，都是关于书的。达米安最近总是趁着他不注意偷偷看他，他虽然闭眼睛假寐，但这点注意力还是有的，但既然达米安不提，他也不想去探究，他最近真的太累了。

他越来越阴沉，也越来越容易失控，焦虑和旧伤复发的疼痛让他寝食难安，但他同时也是世界上最伟大的伪装大师，如果他想隐瞒什么，那么大概没人会知道，可能。

他变得感性了，可能是他老了，他的孩子们都渐渐的羽翼丰满起来，他也开始了各方面的衰退，可能是身体支撑不住了，虽然他的身材和肌肉依旧完美，但他自己清楚情况。

他毕竟不是壮年了，他暗伤和梦魇一个一个找上了他，在温柔的夜里阴测测地凝视着他。他时常在夜里惊醒，他做那些小时候常做的梦，那些长大后的噩梦也会来掺和一脚。他保持不了注意力，他时常疲惫，他太焦虑了。

但这些都不能阻止他，什么都无法阻止蝙蝠侠。

但总有办法对付布鲁斯韦恩。

他靠在椅子上心不在焉的想着一会的另一个会议，想着最近销声匿迹的莱克斯卢瑟，尽量放空自己来获得精神上的休息。

他以为自己会这样安静的发几个小时的呆，直到他看到他的管家穿着那件深绿色围裙向他走来。

那是阿福做实验的时候穿的。而对他来说，做完实验不脱下来而是穿着它四处走，要么是紧急事件……要么是他生气了。

上帝保佑，他没发现……

他下意识的坐直了一点。他今年已经四十多岁了，他是四个孩子的父亲，蝙蝠家族的导师，正义联盟创始人之一，他有无数头衔，但这些身份在看着他长大的老管家面前，只会化为乌有。在他面前，他只是布鲁斯韦恩，那个犯罪巷里失去父母的无助孩童。

他在老人面前，曾经是，也将永远只是孩子。这是他答应的，他年幼时的诺言，他亲口对这严厉而温柔的人说：

“你有我的承诺：我给予你伤害我的权利，并且不会反抗。前提是我同意，并且接受你的……建议。”他脸上泪痕未干，伤处一跳一跳的疼，但却眼神清亮冷静，思绪极度清晰。他狼狈而从容，给予也接受。

“希望你善用他，但不要平白消耗我的感情。”想了想，最后他补上了这句话。爱我，别放弃我，别伤害我。

那是曾经在失去父母之后，他尝试了很多方法征服恐惧，克服对疼痛的畏惧。他用手触碰火焰，他站在楼顶天台的边缘，最后他被勒令停止这样的行为，并且既主动又被迫和他的管家定下了……

“我相信您还记得，在您还年轻的时候我们定下的安全协议(security protocol)，布鲁斯老爷。”阿福手里拿着一管试剂，看着他，用和平常没什么差别的语气问。

………天杀的，他发现了。

而且他简直生气的要爆炸了。

“抱歉……二十二号协议，是的我记得。”他感觉自己声音干涩，喉头发紧。他开始焦虑了，但是他别无他法，只能面对这看起来平静，实则暴怒的老绅士。

“那么我想您或许有些东西应该告诉我。”管家挑了挑眉毛，语调依旧彬彬有礼的吓人。

布鲁斯从中听出了威胁，他用和这个英国人生活了多年的经验保证，他的潜台词是“操，你，的，布鲁斯韦恩，你最好对比有个合理的解释，要不然就别怪我不客气。”

他把身体向左歪了歪，左臂横放在身体前方，这让他不能感到安全，但会减少他的焦虑。

而老管家看到的，却是他不安的右手。那是他的小习惯，他焦虑暴躁的时候，他不安的时候，他觉得自己无法掌控局势时，他的右手会抓着点什么东西，用指腹摩挲，对细节的感知让这个控制欲强的小怪物冷静和安心。

阿福不易察觉的消了点火气，这是他的小主人，他的责任，他的被监护人，他的孩子。他不会让他的孩子从他这伤心，他缓了缓表情，轻轻吸了口气，然后吐出。

“既然您还没想好，那就洗完澡去书房想吧，我想我可以某种程度帮您一下，鉴于您三小时后还有会议，我想我们最好快点。”免得打不完。

布鲁斯心里一凉，面上却强撑着不动声色的应下。

①随缘居上“[DC] 【翻译/授翻】【蝙蝠家/batfamily】Yesterday's Voices by LemonadeGarden”文里的一句话，我超喜欢，原文是这样的“他的家有一个爆炸爱他的十四岁男孩，一个不怎么和他讲话的十八岁男人，还有一个永远和他在一起的管家。”

②歌曲《逃离》松紧先生“我失去自己，我离我而去。”

③还是①里那个文，原文是“他不再是那样的人了，喜欢汉索罗、糟糕的诗歌和看棒球赛的人，但至少他保证了他们的安全。”强烈推荐这个文，感动的我哭了好几次。

梗来源于那个老爷抠椅子扶手那个图，可惜我弄不上来………


	2. 中

布鲁斯快速洗了个澡，就出来了。为了方便一会的谈话，他只穿了件睡袍。

大宅里只有他和阿福两个人，达米安去学校组织的什么夏令营探险去了，三四天之后才会回来。

这好歹让他没那么不适了。他习惯了掌控全局，习惯了控制所有，他站在高处太久，久到别人都以为他生来就是最强大的，久到所有人都认为蝙蝠侠坚不可摧，无所不能，久到人们遗忘他也只是一个人类，披风之下也是血肉之躯。

他的心也是肉长的，他也有七情六欲，他也柔软过，相信过，依赖过，他也不是生来就是这副被控制欲填满的冷硬严苛的模样。

他也会疲惫，会怀疑，会愤怒，会自我否定，甚至畏惧。但与别人不同，他停下休息，却从不停止前行。

他是蝙蝠侠，是一往无前，是无坚不摧，是永不倒下，永不停息的希望。

只有偶尔卸下重担的时候，他才允许自己软弱一会。

他不允许别人帮助他，但如果那个人是他的监护人，是他如师如父的长辈，是曾经让他依靠的坚实臂膀，那么他无法拒绝。

当你只能接受的时候，接受来自你完全信任的人的责罚，你就不会焦虑恐惧了，你只会感觉无比心安。

相信拍打着你的海浪并无恶意，相信你即使停止挣扎也不至溺亡。①

他杂七杂八的想着，走进书房。

……刚推开门他就想退出去了，刚才的心里建设全部坍塌，幼时他最大的也同时是最安全的恐惧让他几乎变成那个柔软的孩子，他的本能让他几欲夺门而出。但最后他咬咬后槽牙，摩挲了一下他浴袍边缘的纹路，迈开脚走了进去。

书桌上规规整整的摆着二十二号协议。

二十二号协议不止是他和阿福定下的约定……还是实物。

那是英国特工年轻时得到的来自朋友的礼物，一条昂贵的，柔韧的，质地结实的鳄鱼皮皮带。

他打迪克他们的时候，用的都是自己或者他们身上的皮带，阿福打他们也都随地取材。但阿福打他，从来都只用二十二号协议，这是他们之间从未说出口的不成文的规定，他们的默契。

他太久不挨打，已经忘了这回事。正如他已经忘记疼痛的滋味，忘记被人从深渊的边缘拉住的感觉，忘记真实和梦境的差别，忘记被这位严厉的长辈提供的安全感，给予的保护和正确坚定的教导。

但他记得恐惧的感觉，记得双腿打颤到站不住，记得最后他尽力克制却仍然流下来的生理性眼泪，记得好几天都只能站着吃饭看书，记得他最后自己放弃倔强和无所谓的坚持，屈服于疼痛。他记得那是他以为自己要独自面对这个世界之后，第一次意识到，他的监护人会确保他不是一个人，用疼痛。

阿福看着布鲁斯在书房门口的脸色变化和迟疑，差点笑出声。这是他的孩子，恐惧疼痛让他走下神坛，拥有感情虽然意味着容易受到伤害，但也意味着能体会被爱和安心。

而且他的确很生气，这小混蛋长大了也只是长成了更固执更倔强的大混蛋。

他撇了犹豫的男人一眼，然后再也不看他，只继续慢条斯理的挽他的衬衫袖子，整理每一点细微的折痕。

他不想去刻意羞辱布鲁斯，没人想看到强者屈膝，不过这是他们之间的惯例，是布鲁斯自己定下来惩罚自己的，他活的太清醒，他也太了解自己。他从小就知道怎么能有效伤害自己，如何让自己再也不敢犯错任性。他给自己修枝打杈，他把自己修剪成蝙蝠侠，他是自己的创造者。

他无力改变他的想法，所以他能做到的最大的帮助，就是他不去提醒他，减少关注他，至少这能让他稍微自在一点。

布鲁斯在门口站了一小会。

阿福只开了书房的壁灯，昏黄的光线让他觉得刚才看到二十二号时血液被冻住只是错觉，他的身体又温暖了起来。

但刻薄愤怒的男人在心里冷笑一声，温暖舒适的环境会降低人的防备心理，使他更放松，更容易敞开内心。即使他知道这些，他在心里恶狠狠的咒骂，他也别无他法，他只能顺从的脱下甲胄，坦诚相待。更何况是他选择了这些，事情到了现在，已经容不得他退缩了。布鲁斯又冷笑一声，他连自己可能会想后退都预料到了，却更加决绝的逼得自己无路可退。

他看向宽敞的书房的那个独属于他的角落。角落里有些暗，他觉得脸有点热。

他暗暗叹一口气，从小茶几的银器的反射看，阿福还在背对着他挽袖子，这多少让他没那么别扭了。他打迪克他们的时候也会细致的挽起衬衫的袖子，延长恐惧会使惩罚由心到身被执行的更彻底，会加强他作为父亲的威严，会使惩罚充满仪式感。而仪式感使每一次惩罚更加正式，它代表着一个信号：受罚者会被严厉的责罚直到执行人觉得足够为止，惩罚过程不会被任何事情打断或者取消，惩罚的目的一定会达到——保证他下一次绝对不想再犯。

他自己就是心理学大师，最善于利用恐惧的高手，道理他都懂……但轮到他自己就不那么美妙了。

他勉强拿出他能调动的所有伪装，尽可能泰然自若的从沙发上拿起一个靠垫放到角落的地上，他偷偷瞥一眼发现阿福还是原来的姿势。

他知道他的管家在给他留面子。

他有时也震惊于十几岁时那个如此了解自己，如此敢于借力打力惩罚自己的小布鲁斯……但更多时候，比如现在，他只想回到过去掐死自己。

他努力忽视已经烧起来的脸。尽量绷住表情脱下浴袍，把它叠好和拖鞋放在一边，这样他就是完全赤裸的了，从头到脚，一丝不挂。这个认知让他整个背部都有一种奇异的酥麻，一种独特的，愉悦的刺激感。

那个多年前犯罪巷里的孩子从没长大，他没办法处理这个苦痛悲伤的孩子，所以他只是把他关了起来，然后继续冷漠的修改自己。但现在那个小男孩从牢笼里爬了出来，脸上挂着未干的泪痕，直直的看着他问，你找到属于你自己的平静了吗？

他审视着幼年的自己，终于可以坦然而平和的说：我找到了。

少年时他需要时间适应伤疤的存在，他一直在愤怒，青年时他学会利用愤怒，转化愤怒，后来他失去自己的珍宝，又一次失去家人让他濒临崩溃，直至现在，他终于可以说自己承受住了命运对他的嘲笑与打击，他也终于可以说，在如此漫长的时间之后，在他已经走完了自己半生之后，他找到了平静。

但这平静，就是那个该死的他自己定下的，二十二号协议。规定为：反省时间为二十分钟。在书房的角落，跪在软垫上，双膝分开一到两掌的距离，身体中正，脊背挺直，收腹立腰，双手置于脑后交叉，两臂打开，目视前方并保证后脑，背部，臀部三点一线。

………他觉自己小时候真的很厉害了。布鲁斯现在真的，真的恨不得掐死那个自作聪明的自己。

这是不仅是一个完全开放的姿势，而且是一个十分，十分的羞耻的姿势，他的身体处于一种彻底打开的状态。这让他觉得失去防御，失去保护，让他感觉自己……弱小，仿佛只要这个姿势，跪在这里，他就是孩子，他就既会被惩罚，也会被原谅，他就还被爱着。

身材有些瘦削的管家也利用银器反射看他，看着他磨磨蹭蹭的摆好姿势，不由觉得好笑，既然怕羞要面子，又何必这样折腾自己，别人都是变着法的让自己逃离，只有他还嫌弃只有疼痛不足以让自己铭记。

他活动了一下手腕，终于放过了两个早就规规整整被挽好的袖子。但他没坐，只是转个身半靠在书桌上，看着那个浑身伤疤的男人。这一副成熟的健壮的男性躯体，肌肉线条流畅而清晰，但这并不是一具完美的身体，他身上各处遍布着大大小小奇形怪状的伤疤，有些地方的肉因为恢复时没有得到应有的照料，长得揪成一团，丑陋的令人害怕。

他心里微微发酸，他也有错，他有时也会忘记这个高大的冷硬的男人，也是他的孩子，他成长得太好了，表现的太无坚不摧了，以至于大家都陷入了他无所不能的错觉里，大家都下意识的依靠他，指望他，而他也从不让人失望。但事实上，他也有情感需求，也有对爱的渴望，他心里也还有个会被皮带揍到下不来床的调皮小孩。

布鲁斯的敏锐和警觉从不下线，他能感知到阿福的目光，如芒在背。

韦恩大宅的通风很好，而他的姿势不是一般的开放，这就导致他总觉得有轻柔的流动的风，从他分开的双腿缠绕而上，在那隐秘的因为姿势原因而微微张开的部位恋恋不舍得徘徊，然后在他身体各处四处游荡。他在心里咒骂着，却依旧没办法降低脸上的热度，事实上，他觉得自己的脑袋现在简直像一个烧开的热水壶，从头顶咕嘟咕嘟的冒着热气。

他不是第一次在阿尔弗雷德面前赤裸如此彻底，在他无数次身受重伤的经历中，他无数次的术后护理中，他都真正意义上的由内到外的敞开着，病人在医生和护理人员面前是没有半点隐私的，但那是那时的身份，而此时的身份地位又有不同。

此时他作为儿子在父亲面前完全赤裸的等待着责罚，但同时他还是别人的父亲，这种心理上的落差和身份上的转变，再加上，上一次他挨打还是提姆和达米安来之前，这让他现在极度适应不良。

他不自觉的用右手手指关节去用力的夹左手的手指。现在是反省时间，所以他还有大约二十分钟好好想想一会怎么编瞎话……

但他后背一瞬间一麻……战斗意识让他立刻就想要遮挡，但他猛然又意识到，这是惩罚，所以既不能挡也无法逃……他只好放松身体，乖乖挨打。

嗖，啪！

皮带接触肉的声音极其清脆，阿福应该是没有对折，只把他缠在手上，像软尺那样用。只不过应该比塑料软尺更柔软也更有韧性。按理说这二十分钟应该只是单纯的反省时间，阿福打他这一下，是提醒他姿势不够标准吗？

他只好抿着唇更努力的调整姿势，尽量不去想自己现在的姿势在别人看来是什么样的。

他努力分散注意力，以熬过这疼痛慢慢“涨起来”的感觉。挨打之前他还在想，自己不能以熬刑的方法挨打，现在他决定把这个幼稚的想法还是抛之脑后吧，他已经是个成熟的男人了，要学会保护自己了。

嗖，啪！

第二下是完完全全压着刚刚变成浅粉色的三指宽的伤痕砸进去的。臀肉因为他的刻意

放松变得柔软而有弹性。所以第二下大概砸进肉里一指深，时间把握的刚刚好，卡在在第一次的疼痛恰好被他完全感受，同时又没有扩散到周围的皮肤上时，在这疼痛被他习惯适应之前。

操他的！

意识回炉，理智靠边。他简直差点失态叫出来，他最后咬住了嘴唇，把声音闷在喉咙里。两次对同一块皮肤的捶楚打得他猝不及防，有些摸不着头脑。

嗖，啪！

第三下他是不是应该赞叹一下阿福的精准度了，严丝合缝的让人绝望。

等了一会，然后是完全重叠的第四下。他的腿已经有点抖了，虽然他还在努力保证姿势，但是他觉得再挨一下，他可能会……

“……啊！ ”忍不住叫出来，像这样。尽管他最后迅速的咬住嘴里的软肉，但还是没忍住。

第五下。老管家这五下大约都是五成力道，但既不要小瞧一个每天锻炼的英国前特工，即使他已经六十多岁了，也不要小瞧他手里那个令人恨得牙根痒痒的刑具。他可以清楚的感觉到皮带每次砸进肉里的感觉，每次间隔大约每隔四五秒左右。老管家选的位置是臀腿交接处稍微偏上一点，错开了臀峰。

连续五下打在同一个地方，即使是忍耐力出众如他也不能完全无动于衷，这伤太烫了，烫的他有些眼眶发红，心口涌上一股酸意。

他很清楚这只是一个开始，大概只算一个热身。阿福今天是不打算放过他的，估计他今天会很惨，如果阿福再继续打下去……他只要还保持这个力度打在那已经微微肿起来的位置，那么只要再打五下他可能就要忍不住乱动了。

阿福满意的甩甩手里的老伙计，他当然听到这小混蛋没忍住的叫声，他稍稍凑近看了看伤痕。布鲁斯的皮肤是健康的小麦色，但是两瓣臀肉却微微偏白，臀肉浑圆紧翘，看起来仿佛只是爱运动的公子哥健身练出来的翘臀，但他清楚知道，这个安安静静挨打的男人身上隐藏着多么强大的爆发力。

他打出来的那条伤痕大约三指宽，现在也只是微微发红，肿起薄薄一层。但他清楚自己手劲，相信这小混蛋现在不会多好过。

他往后退了一步，看了看书桌，不紧不慢的说道：“布鲁斯老爷，请撑到桌子上，我想您今天大概时间有些紧张，那就省略一些步骤吧。”

布鲁斯头皮一麻，这是要打他多长时间啊。他眨眨眼让眼睛里的湿意散去，慢慢站起来，尽量不去看他旁边衣着得体的管家，免得想起自己现在一丝不挂的事实。

等他撑好之后，老管家用皮带拍了拍他的大腿，提醒到：“分开一些。”

他闭了闭眼，双腿分开站立撑好。他突然想退出，他想拒绝，想说我已经四十多岁了，我不需要你管着我了，我是死是活，是对是错与你无关。他已经没办法接受爱了，但他做不到逃跑。他想，那就接受惩罚吧，冷漠一点，程序化一点，就不要带私人情绪，不要像个孩子。

他想努力把那个眼巴巴看着他的布鲁斯韦恩塞回去了，他后悔了。

阿福走到他身后，问他：“你在吸毒，布鲁斯老爷？”话虽然是问句，但是每个音节内都是冷冰冰的怒火，仿佛只要他肯定，他今天就会很惨。

他真的真的后悔了，但他只能肯定。

他张了张嘴，最后把废话都咽了回去：”对不起，阿福，我……”我没有吸毒。我把针头插进去了，但是把里面的东西都冲进了下水道。我不会那么对你，也不会那么对自己。但我真的不知道还有什么办法能让你……在乎我，管教我，爱我了。

愤怒的管家先生并没有让他说完。又或许愤怒的管家知道他要说出来，却永远也不会说出来的话。

啪！第六下。刚才的疼痛已经缓了不少，但是那块肉也肿起来了。现在正处于一个发热的状态，比较敏感，简直像一个半熟鸡蛋，在铁板上滋滋作响。然后厨师先生觉得余热不能把它煎熟，于是开始继续加热。

啪！第七下。

啪！第八下。

啪！第九下。

啪！第十下。

布鲁斯呼吸微微沉重起来，却还可以勉强保持正常的呼吸频率，他必须保持呼吸不乱，要不然打到最后他会因为疼痛而忘记呼吸，然后会……很狼狈。他现在有点晕，但鉴于他现在的姿势是头几乎埋在两臂之间，身后还高高撅着那两块可怜的肉，他觉得自己简直像是疯了，所以头晕一些大概也没什么。

他现在觉的阿福一直在打得那块肉，大概已经熟透了，以他为数不少的挨打经验，和为数很多的打人经验来判断，他屁股上现在一定有一条鲜红色的长条印记，甚至边缘都是锋利的，肿起来的地方比其他的皮肤高出来几毫米的，边缘大约有些僵痕。操！真疼啊。

阿福甩了一下手里的皮带，调整了一下拿它的姿势。继续刚才的对话：

“您有什么要辩解的吗？”

布鲁斯觉的喉咙被堵住了，他不自觉的吞咽了一下，盯着手下撑着的桌子的纹路，他有些害怕，有些羞耻，有些委屈，有些想退缩，有些想坦白，想说我只是想试试你是不是还关注着我，我记得和你的约定，但你还记得吗？

但他的自尊拉住了他内心蠢蠢欲动的小男孩，困住了他，让他在需要帮助需要爱的时候没办法直说，最后他选择和他愚蠢的长子一样的方式：试探着作死。现在他已经没有退路了，他猜测老管家大概知道他在试探吧，应该不会……让他一会开不了会吧，要知道这是他特意挑的时间，而且一会儿的会议是和托尼斯塔克，他的童年玩伴，现在也是知己好友的人，阿福应该不会让他……在那个人面前走不动道吧。

他自我安慰一下，但并没有任何心安的感觉。他轻轻吸了一口气，觉得自己在饮鸩止渴，但他此时也别无他法。他慢慢的尽可能平静的回答：“……没有。”才怪。

阿福笑了一下，他慢悠悠的说：“您在迪克少爷十六岁时发现他准备吸毒，您还记得您当时怎么说的吗，布鲁斯老爷？”

操！

他把这茬忘了！他妈的该死的迪克！

他当时说一旦你吸毒被我发现，我就会打断你的腿。

他现在觉得紧张的心都要跳出来了，但坦白说我只是想试试你是不是还在看着我，对他来说着实太羞耻了，相对来说还是……断腿吧，腿断了至少面子还在。

他咬咬牙，觉得自己简直比迪克还蠢，他不仅给自己挖了个坑，而且等自己跳进去之后才发现，旁边还有人给他填土，这人还是他自己雇的。这憋屈的感觉让他暴躁的发狂，他发誓下次再也不学他的愚蠢的儿子了。

他气的有点手抖，觉得自己又委屈又尴尬，又羞又痛，他已经过了不惑之年到底为什么还如此需要这样的羞耻，是的他很早之前就意识到自己需要了，但他到底为什么在这里受这份罪，在这里他赤裸无助的像个孩子，他就好好的和他的自尊骄傲和光鲜亮丽的体面待在一起不好吗？他到底哪根筋搭错了。

他觉得眼睛又涌上湿意，喉咙紧的要命，又觉得现在要是哭出来以后就没脸见人了，只好默不作声。

阿福看他一直不作声，也大概猜到了他在想什么。这个固执的混蛋简直像一个故障的信号接收器，他永远不相信自己是被爱着的，值得被爱的，他永远也不相信别人。他在感情上犹豫，后退，属于典型的往前走一步就能回退两步的人。但他又有些高兴，该说不愧是父子吗，虽然和迪克少爷一样愚蠢，但他确实在努力了。

有时候他恨不得布鲁斯只是个孩子，这样在他打完他之后就可以顺理成章的抱住他，为他拭去泪水，亲吻他的额头，说会永远爱他，抚摸他的后背安慰他，给害怕上药的他强制上药，给他揉那两个被他打的红的发亮的，好像正在发酵的面团一样的，柔软发烫的臀瓣。他可以在第二天早上光明正大的把椅子上的软垫撤掉，让他不得不坐在实木椅子上吃早餐，看着他委屈的因为疼痛而湿润的蓝眼睛和他不得不克制委屈的表情；他可以晚上给他上药时，看着他的孩子表现的像个真正的会害羞恼怒的小男孩，而不是冷冰冰的被仇恨填满的小混蛋。

但他的小男孩已经长大了，他承受了很多人甚至难以想象的打击，他似乎从未倒下。但他已经不能再正常的接受他的老管家的爱了，他封闭自己，想要掌控一切以预防悲剧发生，他被自己，被伤痛，逼成了怪物。

但是没关系，他已经在努力了，他那样要面子的人，那样骄傲自负的人，那么害怕狼狈，总是尽量保证自己冷静自持的人，现在把自己逼得不得不放下骄傲，放下体面，维持这个羞辱的姿势接受他的惩罚，他在尽力了。

阿福微微弯了一下嘴角，他懂他的执拗和脆弱，了解他的小心思，也愿意包容他，爱他。他当然知道这个小混蛋没胆子那么做，但既然他这样设计这场戏，那他就陪他继续下去，反正疼得不是他。

他的小少爷愿意提供给格雷森少爷的，他也愿意提供给他的小少爷。

所以现在他也应该“尽力”了。

他继续慢悠悠的开口问：“布鲁斯老爷是忘了吗？那您忠诚的老管家愿意来帮您回忆一下。”

①来自《星星上的人》。阿，我真的超喜欢这句话了，嘻嘻。


	3. 下

阿福微微弯了一下嘴角，他懂他的执拗和脆弱，了解他的小心思，也愿意包容他，爱他。他当然知道这个小混蛋没胆子那么做，但既然他这样设计这场戏，那他就陪他继续下去，反正疼得不是他。

他的小少爷愿意提供给格雷森少爷的，他也愿意提供给他的小少爷。

所以现在他也应该“尽力”了。

他继续慢悠悠的开口问：“布鲁斯老爷是忘了吗？那您忠诚的老管家愿意来帮您回忆一下。”

嗖，啪！第十一下。

布鲁斯脑子一懵，纵使早有准备，他也眼前一黑。阿福用了十分力，他觉得那一皮带像是从他身上揭了一层皮下去，已经不是火辣辣可以形容的了，他现在只想伸手揉揉那块可怜的肉。

“布鲁斯老爷，现在您想起来了吗？”

有些戏谑的声音，但是乍一听来却又好像正常的问话，简直和每天早晨问他是不是一会要开会一样，但他绝对不会错过这句话里隐藏的调笑，好像在问小孩子的挑逗语气。他气的头顶生烟，羞愤欲绝，拒不开口。

嗖，啪！第十二下。

“啊！”

操！又是十分力。相比现在的疼痛，刚才的责打敷衍的好像在热身。现在就好像说，熟的差不多了，再热热就可以吃了。他的眼泪已经在眼眶里，简直不敢相信他今年已经四十多岁了，却还要被打屁股打到流泪。不可能，他绝对不会哭的，哭了面子可怎么办？他还有什么脸面在孩子们面前维持他作为大家长的威严。即使孩子们大概永远不会知道，但只要阿福似笑非笑的看他一眼，他就一定绷不住。

嗖，啪！第十三下。

他一口气没喘上来，觉得腿都软了。但事实上他还在稳稳的撑着，他确实已经强大到不会被任何事击倒。那么今天他也不会倒。

嗖，啪！第十四下。

“！”

他瞪大眼睛，简直不敢相信皮带竟然可以让人疼到这个份上，他的眼泪刷的就滑下来下来砸在书桌上，快的好像很早就背叛了他只等着合适的机会反水一样。

阿福也看到了那滴眼泪，他在心里偷偷微笑起来，他还是有办法把那个小男孩逼出来的。但他面上不动声色，似乎并没有发现那滴简直珍贵无比的，极其难得的眼泪。

嗖，啪！第十五下。

布鲁斯带着哭腔闷哼了一声。他没想哭！是眼泪下来导致的鼻音过重！是生理反应！操！

老管家稍稍凑近检查了一下伤，满意的看到依旧只有一条三指宽的伤痕，只不过颜色已经变成了特别特别深的红色，看着就很疼，再打下去就要变成青紫了。他倒是有把握不打破，但他的布鲁斯老爷要是再倔下去，可就真的就要吃些苦头了。

他暗暗叹了一口气，重新看向这个已经微微开始抖的倔强的混蛋。又问了一遍刚才的话，一字不差：

“布鲁斯老爷，现在您想起来了吗？”

布鲁斯还沉浸在自己竟然被打哭了的事实里无法自拔，他被敌人打到半昏迷状态都没留过一滴眼泪！现在听到这个英国人假惺惺的明知故问简直七窍生烟，也不知是气的还是羞的。他心下一狠，依旧装聋作哑，仿佛不求饶不回答只挨打就多么的硬气了。

阿福又等了一会，依旧是沉默，他简直被这混蛋磨得没脾气了。他现在不像四十多岁，倒更像是四岁。

他甩了甩皮带，决定一会再打那块已经饱受摧残的部位，让它先发酵一会，用余热烧一烧这个咬死不松口的混蛋。

嗖，啪！第十六下！

阿福换地方打了，虽然是臀腿交接处，而且紧挨着上一条伤，但布鲁斯简直快要被劫后余生的狂喜冲昏了头脑。但随后他又想起来，现在距离他进书房也才只过了十五分钟，阿福还可以打好长时间，而这简直让他绝望。这次上来就是十分力，等他从东想西想中回神，那块肉已经像吹气球一样，快速肿起来了。他默数了五个数，等待着五秒钟后准时而至的下一记。

嗖，啪！第十七下。

果不其然，依旧是和上一下严丝合缝的重合。五秒后……

嗖，啪！第十八下。

他觉得阿福是想五下之内让这俩伤一个颜色。五秒后……

嗖，啪！第十九下。

“啊！”他出了很多汗，汗水顺着眉毛，流进眼睛，刺激的他又开始流眼泪。他现在觉得那个小男孩开始拆防线了，这太他妈的疼了。阿福打的太快了，他身体适应的太慢，他甚至觉得人根本就无法习惯这种疼痛。他终于理解为什么每次迪克挨打后都湿漉漉的了，谁挨打谁知道。

嗖，啪！第二十下。

“唔！”他狠狠的咬住牙，觉得咬的腮帮子都疼。身后疼的他恨不得跺脚踢腿来缓解，恨不得伸手揉一揉，但他不能，他只能死死地保持这个姿势，不乱动，只是他最后的也是仅剩的理智了。

身材瘦削但是力气并不小的管家看了看并排的两个颜色趋同的条形红色印记，还挺满意。

他又耐心的问了一遍：

“布鲁斯老爷，现在您想起来了吗？”

布鲁斯扭头看向他。他现在脸色潮红，额角都是汗，头发也湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的，即使他年过四十，却依然看起来和二三十岁的时候并没有什么差别，和那时挨打之后一样的表情，一样的状态，脆弱又无助，好像自己只是个可怜兮兮的小少爷。他眼睛微微睁大，似乎不敢相信这残忍的刽子手还在逼问他，他眼睛里盛满了不符合年龄的天真和纯洁。

但是他面对的是从小看惯了这幅表情的老人，他在自己的老师面前，在自己的监护人面前，在自己的朋友，兄长，父亲面前，一直都是赤裸的，从身到心。

他抿了抿嘴唇，看着不为所动的冷漠的刽子手，赌气的把后脑勺留给他，一语不发。

阿福叹了口气，他觉得自己今天叹气的次数比往常一年都多。

他活动了一下手腕，决定与其等待这个小混蛋自己开窍，不如打到他疼的不得不说更容易。

嗖，啪！第二十一下。

这一皮带正正好好打在第一条已经发酵好了的“面包”上。布鲁斯觉得自己变成了一条鱼，他必须张着嘴才能喘的上来气。他以为还会有五秒间隔，但是他错了。

嗖，啪！第二十二下。

这次是下面那条被五下责打就撵上它兄弟的家伙。布鲁斯惨叫一声，身体却依旧纹丝不动，他甚至都不抖了，仿佛一瞬间变成了一个铁人，钉在地上的雕塑。

嗖，啪！第二十三下。

“啊！”上面。

嗖，啪！第二十四下。

“啊！！”

操！！又他妈是上面！！但阿福根本没给他反应时间，很快挥出下一记。

嗖，啪！第二十五下。

“！”他疼到发不出任何声音。

操！！！又是上面！！！

他手臂和腿同时一软，眼前一黑。等他睁开眼睛时，毫不意外自己正跪倒在地，他的手死死的按着书桌的边缘才没被他拿到身后去揉伤处。

他仰头，闭上眼睛，感觉眼泪顺着眼角流出，一点点划过脸庞，他喘了一口气，平复一下被打的好像要从喉咙蹦出来的心脏。

他现在跪在地上，双手扒着桌沿，向后微微欠着身体，整个人被汗水打湿，脸上被泪水汗水浸染。但他好像并不在意自己的姿势，也不在意之前死要面子不哭的事了。他定定的看着他的父亲，他认定的家人。突然就笑了，他很满足的扬起嘴角，好像回到意气风发的二十岁，他对未来还充满希望，觉得自己可以应付一切的时候；他整个人都是铮铮的铁骨和少年的棱角，他眉眼之间都还是狂放不羁的傲气，他的家里还只有他的监护人的时候；他还没有得到又失去迪克，没有得到又失去杰森，他还很完整的时候。

他笑的好像是个不知世事的少年，但他已经阅尽千帆归来，已经看尽凉薄世态，已经遍历世事动荡，但他身上突然就溢出来满满的少年感，他突然就变小了。

他微微仰起脸，依旧保持着这个跪地的羞耻的姿势，有些挑衅的看着那个也对他微笑的人。他跪在地上，看人却仿佛在俯视。他故意极其傲慢的说：

“我说要把他的腿打折，不过，阿福你舍得打断我的腿吗？”

身材有些单薄的管家看着地上这个光明正大耍赖的大孩子，嘴角泛起温润的笑。

他也学着布鲁斯的口气说：

“只要你还是我的孩子，我为什么不能打断你的腿呢？”

他又看到了那个小男孩，在时隔多年之后，在他有时也会忘记他还有个小男孩之后，在漫长的无数个煎熬的日日夜夜后，他又看到了那个骄傲的天真的小男孩。

布鲁斯突然眼前一片模糊，他从来不知道自己这么能哭。他扶着书桌的沿案，撅着肿起来的屁股，像个小孩子一样不管不顾的闭着眼睛流泪。他抽噎着，仿佛要把前半生的苦痛都随着泪水哭出来。

我还是你的孩子啊，那我就放心了。

有生之年得知自己还能被切实坚定的爱着，让他感到久违的安心。

所以这只是一场问答：

你还在吗？你还记得吗？你还爱我吗？你还没放弃吧？

——我还在，我还记得，我还爱你，我将永不放弃。不必担心，不必忧虑，我会看着你的，直到死亡将我从你身边带走。


End file.
